<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ascensor: Hotel Mortem by Kairan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666558">ascensor: Hotel Mortem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairan/pseuds/Kairan'>Kairan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ex, Fanfiction, M/M, Thriller, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairan/pseuds/Kairan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bir daha Mortem Otel'in yakınından veya uzağından bile geçme çünkü seni ikinci bir sefer kurtaramayabilirim."</p><p>***</p><p>Uyarı: One Shot olan bu hikâyedeki tek çift KrAy olmakla birlikte olay örgüsü genel anlamda Lay üzerinden dönmektedir. Bunu dikkate alarak okuyunuz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ascensor: Hotel Mortem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Shot Şarkısı: Nine Inch Nails - Closer ♪</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Havuçlu kekler, uyarı! Medyadaki şarkı bayağı kirli zihniyette, kulaklıkla falan dinleyin etrafta ebeveyn falan varsa aman dikkat😏 Bu şarkıyı One Shot'taki bar sahnesi için koydum, oraya gelince dinleyebilirsiniz.</p><p>Uzun bir one shot olacak, benim elimin ayarı hiç yok, olmayacak da galiba... Mazur görün ve sonuna dek okuyup yorumlarınızı da eksik etmeyin lütfen. 5 bin kelimenin üzerinde, ilk başta çok klasik gelebilir ama sonra ben nereden geldim nereye düştüm diye düşünebilirsiniz. Bence farklı bir kurgu oldu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"The Devil Within." dedi Kris önünde durduğu sunum panosunu gösterirken. "Chanyeol'den 7 ayın sonunda nihayet bir isim almayı başardık, Tanrı'ya şükürler olsun ki."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ona birkaç saniye için ters ters bakmayı es geçmemişti ama Chanyeol'ün dünya bile umurunda değildi, şöyle bir yandan bakış attıktan sonra kendi haline geri dönmüştü. Kris başka bir sesli nefes alımının ardından sunuma geri dönüp konuşmaya devam etti. "Oyunun adı The Devil Within. Her şey tamamlandı sayılır. Birkaç küçük pürüz dışında."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunum odasında onun haricinde bulunan ve oturup onu izleyen birkaç kişiye göz gezdirdi. Chanyeol kenardaki dönen bir sandalyenin üzerinde oturuyordu, sunum pek umurunda değil gibiydi. Koca cüssesine rağmen sandalyeyi 360 derece döndürüp ara sıra kıkırdıyor ve Harry Potter havası veren gözlükleriyle oynuyordu, çocuktan farkı yoktu. Suho odada bulunan toplantı masasında en ortada oturan iki kişiden biriydi, önündeki ajandaya Kris'in söylediklerini dinleyerek belirli notlar alıyordu. Toplantının ciddiyetine iyice kapılmıştı. Sehun'un önünde birkaç dosya vardı, oyunun reklamı için henüz belirli bir tema belirlenmemişti, halledilmesi gereken detaylardan biri de buydu. Kris konuşmayı bitirdikten sonra ona göstermesi gereken belirli tema planları vardı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay ise... O yalnızca sağ elini çenesinin altına koymuş, diğer elinde tuttuğu kurşun kalemin ucunu kemirirken Kris'i izliyordu. Kendi hayal aleminde kaybolduğu açıkça belliydi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Herife aşık olduğunu bu kadar belli etmene gerek yok. Çakacak en sonunda." dedi Sehun ona yandan hafifçe dirsek atarken. Gözlerini Kris'ten ayırmadan hafifçe mırıldanmıştı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Benim istediğim de o." diye mırıldandı Lay dalgın dalgın Kris'e bakmaya devam ederken. "Sevişmeyi unuttum resmen. Hormonlarım çığlık atıyor. Duyabiliyor musun?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sehun cevap olarak gözlerini devirdi. Bu sefer elini alttan sinsice uzatıp Lay'in beline minik bir çimdik attı. Lay hafifçe çığlık atarken, artık hayal dünyasından tamamen çıkmıştı. Tabii çıkan bu gürültü sebebiyle Kris'in de dikkatini o yöne çekmişlerdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bir problem mi var?" dedi Kris hafifçe kaşlarını çatıp ikisine bakarken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hayır." dedi Sehun ve Lay aynı anda.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kris kafasını salladı ve sunuma geri dönmeden önce hafifçe gülümsedi. Bu gülümsemenin rotası Sehun'u değil, direkt olarak Lay'i işaret ediyordu. Lay küçük ama zafer kazanmış bir çocuk gibi sırıtarak Sehun'a döndü.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ama ben sana geçen gün o da benden hoşlanıyor demiştim değil mi?" Alt dudağını ısırarak sunum yapan Kris'e dönüp onu izlemeye devam etti. "Belki de sonsuza kadar onu gözlerimle soymama gerek kalmaz. Vaktin yanaştığını hissediyorum."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Lay..." dedi kenardan Suho iç geçirerek. "Elbette hoşlanıyor da olabilir, yani böyle bir ihtimal var, playboy olduğunu hesaba katarsak bu milyonda bir ama hatırlatmam gerekiyor ki şirketin yarısı zaten seninle yatmak için pozisyonlarından bile vazgeçebilir."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay gözlerini devirirken, Sehun ve Suho onun arkasından ellerini uzatıp birbirlerine beşlik çaktılar. Lay ikisine de kötü bakışlarından birini yolladı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bu kadar ateşli olmam benim hatam değil, anne ve babamın genlerini doğru oranlarda almışım sadece. Ne var bunda?" Tekrar gözlerini devirdi. "İsteyen istediği kadar sıraya girebilir. Ben onu kestirdim gözüme, başkalarının seksi olmayan kıçlarıyla ilgilenmiyorum."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, ofisteki en seksi kıç bana ait ama." diye mızmızlandı Sehun, şu anki yüz ifadesiyle çocuktan bir farkı yoktu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sürekli taciz ediyor olmamın ana sebebi de bu zaten." diye kıkırdadı Chanyeol kenardan. Harry Potter gözlüklerini çıkarıp elinde tutarak oynamaya başlamıştı şu an.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Moron." dedi Sehun.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, ellerken bir şikayetin yoktu ama." dedi Chanyeol hafif aksi bir şekilde.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Şu lânet olası çenenizi kapayın, hepiniz." dedi Lay onlara dik dik bakarken. "Şurada adamakıllı birilerini bile dikizleyemiyorum."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cevap olarak diğer üçü gözlerini devirdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Biraz sıkıcı olan sunum yaklaşık olarak yarım saat kadar daha devam etti. Ardından Kris projeksiyonu kapatıp elindeki otomatik kumanda ile küçük salonun ışıklarını yaktı. Herkes bununla birlikte gözlerini birkaç saniye için kısmak zorunda kaldı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sizden istediğim son dakika düzenlemeleri olacak." dedi Kris gömleğinin üstten bir düğmesini açarken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Suho, yapman gereken birkaç küçük kontrol var. Ayrıca hile saptayıcıda birkaç sorun gözlemledik, tekrar kontrol et ve virüs var mı diye de şöyle bir bak." dedi Suho'ya bakarken. Suho anında notlarını almaya başlamıştı, birkaç saniye sonra, "Tamamdır." dedi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kris Lay'e döndüğünde, Lay bir an için konuşmayı unuttuğunu düşündü ama hemen kendini toparladı. Kris yüzündeki belli belirsiz gülümsemeyi silerken ciddi bir tavra büründü. "Lay, geçen gün grafikler üzerindeki değişiklikleri bitirdiğini söylemiştin. Baekhyun bugün işte değil ama bir ara ona dosyaları gönder, güncellemesini yapsın."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay yavaşça kafasını sallayıp profesyonel bir şekilde gülümsedi. Çekici gamzelerinin bu şekilde ortaya çıktığını bildiğinden, bunu her daim yapardı. Özellikle de Kris ortalıklardaysa. "Anlaşıldı."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sehun, sen benimle odama gel. Bana şu oyunun reklamı için hazırladığın tema taslaklarını göstermeni istiyorum." dedi Kris Sehun'a dönerek.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ve sen, Bay Dahi." dedi en sonunda Chanyeol'e dönerek. Chanyeol ona şöyle bir bakıp haylaz çocuk gülümsemesini tekrar yüzüne yerleştirdi. "Sen de öteki oyun için çalışmaya başla çünkü insanlar senin oyunların için deli oluyor, biliyorsun. Onları belirli aralıklarla doyurmazsak bize sinirlenebilirler. Ve bu sefer işe oyunun ismini bularak başla."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Göt herifin tekisin be Kris." dedi Chanyeol.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kris sırıttı. "Sen de, aşağılık herif."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Herkes ayaklandı ve küçük sunum odasının kapısı açıldı. Dışarıya çıktıklarında, gitmeye hazırlanan bazı personeller hariç hiçkimse kalmamıştı ortalıkta, Lay şöyle bir tavandan yere uzanan camlarla kaplı pencerelere baktığında, akşam karanlığının bastırmaya başladığını gördü.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, millet!" Bu saate fazlasıyla absürt kaçan canlı bir ses duyduklarında kafalarını çevirip ofisin giriş kapısına baktılar. Bu Baekhyun'du.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Baekhyun, tatlım, işe gelmek için geç kalmış olabilir misin?" dedi Suho elindeki ajandayı kapatıp kendi odasına doğru ilerlerken. "Bir 11 saat kadar falan."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hadi ya." Baekhyun şakayla karışık yüzünü astı. "Ben de sabahın altısı zannediyordum saati."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chanyeol ortak kullanım alanı olan, personelin masalarının bulunduğu yere ilerleyip bir sandalyeye kendini attı. Sehun, Kris sunum odasından nihayet çıkabildiğinde, "Ben kaçar." deyip diğer dördüne kısa bir selam verdi ve uzun boylu sarışını takip etmeye başladı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay kendi odasına gitme zahmetine bulunmadan, Chanyeol'ün yaptığı gibi kendine bir sandalye bulup oturdu. Baekhyun bir masanın üzerine çıkıp otururken, Suho da montuyla birlikte kendi odasından çıkıp geldi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yoruldum ya." diye homurdandı Lay. Ardından gözlerini hafifçe kapattı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Tüm gün Kris'i dikizleyip beyin gücüyle kıyafetlerini parçalamaya çalışmak yorucu olmalı. Saygı duyuyorum." dedi Baekhyun kenardaki kaseden bir şeker alıp ağzına atarken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suho hafifçe kıkırdarken, Chanyeol sesli bir kahkahayı patlatıp sandalyenin dönmesine sebep olmaktan çekinmemişti. Lay her zamanki gibi aşinası olduğu bu sahne karşısında kaşlarını çatıp onlara bakmakla yetinmişti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ha. Ha. Ha. Çok komik. Öleceğim gülmekten." dedi Lay aksi bir şekilde.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Esprilerim de benim gibi harikalar." dedikten sonra omuz silkti Baekhyun. Ve uzanıp Lay'in yanağından bir makas aldı. Lay en sonunda yumuşayıp gülümsemeye başladı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Kris size söyledi mi bilmiyorum ama bugün kutlama var." dedi Suho en sonunda sohbete katılarak. Herkesin kafası bir anda ona dönmüştü.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ne kutlaması?" diye sordu Chanyeol.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"En sonunda oyun hakkındaki şu büyük hazırlıklar tamamlandı. Bu yüzden bizi bir çeşit partiye götürecekmiş." dedi Suho omuz silkerek.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Manyak bir parti olduğunu duydum kendi arkadaşlarımdan." dediğini duydular Sehun'un sesinin. Kafalarını döndürdüklerinde geri dönmüş olduğunu fark ettiler. Sırıtıyordu. "Ama uyarmam gerek. Mortem adında eski bir otelde yapılıyormuş parti. Çeşitli kesimlerden bir sürü kişinin katılacağını duydum. Orada her türlü tip olabilir yani."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Seninkinin üzerine atlamak için güzel bir fırsat olabilir." dedi Chanyeol Baekhyun'un ona uzattığı şekeri alıp ağzına atarken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun sırıtarak Lay'e omuz attı. "Sonunda hayallerin gerçek olabilir."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dalga geçmeyi kesin." dedi Lay hafif mızmızlanarak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Evet, belki de gerçekten koca patronu yatağa atacak. Nereden biliyorsunuz?" dedi Suho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Kalkın artık, bir an önce parti yapmak istiyorum. Kurtlarımı dökmem lazım." dedi Sehun gerinirken. "Gidelim."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Üzerimi değiştirmem gerekiyor! Beş dakika!" diye bağırdı Lay eliyle beş işareti yaparken. Ve ardından kendi odasına doğru koştu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diğerleri buna cevaben kıkırdarken, Suho Lay'in ardından bağırdı. "Beş dakikayı geçerse kendini ölü bil!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Otelin antika olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti. Ama eski olması, şu parti olayını biraz daha seksi kılmıyor değildi hani. Arabayla iş yerine yarım saatlik bir mesafesi vardı. Otelin bulunduğu yerde çok fazla apartman veya müstakil ev görmek mümkün değildi, yalnızca uzakta asfalt yol ve gerisinde kalan parıl parıl uzun gökdelen binaları görünüyordu, bu da müziğin sesini istedikleri kadar açmalarına ortam hazırlamıştı. İçeriye girmeden önce bile yoğun müziğin sesini duymak mümkündü.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay içeriye girmeden öylece ayakta durup binaya bakarken Baekhyun yanına gelip ona sokuldu. "Ortam çok güzel değil mi? Lafımı geri alıyorum, bence gerçekten de işi bitirebilirsin bu gece. Evi beklemeye de gerek kalmaz. Oteldeyiz sonuçta."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay gülümseyerek ona dönüp baktığında, Baekhyun'un da sırıttığını gördü. Dar siyah bir pantolon üzerine hafif transparan sayılabilecek siyah uzun kollu bir bluz giymişti. İş yerinde Kris izin vermediği için kullanamadığı siyah göz kalemi ile güzel gözlerine harika birer eyeliner çekmişti. Bal rengi saçları hafif karışıktı ve yanakları al aldı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yixing sadece deri ve siyah bir dar pantolon, siyah bir ceket ve içine de askılı bir tişört giymişti. Boynundaki choker biraz rahatsız ediyordu aslında onu ama seksi görünüyordu, yapacak bir şey yoktu. Siyah saçları Baekhyun'da olduğu gibi hafif karışıktı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bana şans dile." dedi Lay ona doğru dil çıkararak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun işaret parmağıyla diline dokunduğunda, çığlık atarak geriye kaçtı. Baekhyun kıkırdamaya başlarken, "Kap onu!" diye bağırdı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay gözlerini devirdikten sonra onu elinden tutup içeriye doğru çekiştirdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Parti en üst katta yapılıyordu. Yukarıya çıktıkça müzik sesi artıyor ve var olan insanların sayısı da yükseliyordu. Lay ve Baekhyun içeriye girip alanın büyüklüğü ve orayı dolduracak kadar fazla insanın varlığını gördüklerinde bu, küçük dillerini yutmalarına sebep olmuştu. Biraz sonraysa Sehun ile Suho'yu köşede görüp yanlarına gitmişlerdi. Suho ve Sehun iş yerinde giydikleri kıyafetleri değiştirme zahmetine girmemişlerdi ama şimdiden partinin atmosferine kapıldıklarından bu, önemsiz bir detay olarak kalıyordu. Üstelik Sehun, zaten ne yaparsa yapsın harika vücut hatlarını saklayamadığı için şimdiden birçok kişinin dikkatini çekmeye başlamıştı. Bu ilginin hoşuna gitmediğini söylenemezdi de.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>İşyerinden başka kişiler de görmüşler ve selam vermişlerdi ama Baekhyun ile bakındıkları özel bir kişi vardı ki, Lay onu bar masasının önünde oturmuş bir şekilde gördüğünde neredeyse çığlık atacaktı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Orada işte, bak!" dedi yüksek ses müziğin ortasında sesini duyabilmesi için kulağına yapışırken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kris bir bardak içki almış, onu boğazından aşağıya yollamakla meşguldü. Moda girmeye çalışır gibiydi. Üzerinde ceketi yoktu artık, yalnızca bedenini saran bembeyaz gömleği ve altına giydiği dar ve siyah kumaş pantolonu vardı. Sarı saçları dağılmış gözükse de hâlâ mükemmel olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun sırıtarak kafasını salladı. "Hadi gel, biraz dans edelim."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay Baekhyun'un onu çekiştirmesine izin verdi. Yandan geçen bir garson onlara içki teklif ettiğinde ikisi de birer bardak alıp tek dikişte bitirdiler. Ardından yavaş tempolu ama kesinlikle masum olmayan bir müzik çalmaya başlarken insanların dans pisti haline getirdiği alana ilerlediler. Yine de Kris'in görebileceği noktalarda durmaya gayret ediyorlardı. Lay bunun işe yarayıp yaramayacağından emin olamadı. Yine de ses etmedi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Şarkının yavaş ama seksi ritimleriyle hafif hafif sallanmaya başladılar. Biraz sonra Lay, Kris'in de dans pistinin oraya doğru bakmaya başladığını görünce belki dikkatini bu tarafa doğru çeker diye Baekhyun'un kulağına doğru eğildi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ben senin Chanyeol'den hoşlandığını zannediyordum." dedi kıkırdayarak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hoşlanıyorum aslında." Baekhyun omuz silkti. "Ama sen ondan daha seksisin. Hem o da iş yerinde her gün Sehun'u ellemeyi biliyor. Bana karşı hisleri varsa bizi bu şekilde dans ederken gördükten sonra mutlaka kıskanacaktır."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ayrıca arkadaşıma şirketin patronunu yatağa atması için yardım ediyorum şurada." Lay'e doğru göz kırpıp hafifçe geriye çekildi. "Bu önemli bir şey."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Tanrı Byun Baekhyun'u kutsasın!" diye bağırdı Lay ve sonra ikisi birlikte kahkaha atarak dans etmeye devam ettiler.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Şarkının temposuyla giderek daha büyük bir tutkuyla dans etmeye başladılar. Müzik sesi sanki giderek yükseliyordu ve geçen her saniye daha da çekici hale geliyordu. Şimdiden terlemeye başlamışlardı ve bu yüzden Lay ceketini çıkarıp bir kenara atmıştı. Geçen dakikalar içinde üç bardak içkiyi daha devirdiklerinden dansın seyri değişmiş ve Lay en sonunda kendini Baekhyun'un belini tutarken, kendi kalçalarını hafifçe ona doğru sürterken bulmuştu. Kris'in dikkatini çekme girişimi başarılıydı. İçki ve dans yüzünden kafayı bulan Lay kendini hiç olmadığı kadar özgüvenli hissediyor ve yerli yersiz Baekhyun ile birlikte kahkahalar atıyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Biraz sonra iki bardak daha içki devirince, midesi bulanmaya başladı. Baekhyun'a tuvalete gitmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Baekhyun kafasını sallayıp Chanyeol'ü bulmaya çalışacağını söyledi. Lay belli belirsiz bir onaylama verdikten sonra salonun çıkışına tökezledi. Göz ucuyla baktığında, Kris artık az önce oturduğu yerde değildi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay bulanan midesinin aksine tuvalete gittiğinde kusmadı. Aslında bunu yapabilseydi belki biraz rahatlardı ve hatta yapmak için kendini de zorladı ama midesi sanki boş gibiydi onca içkiye rağmen. En sonunda pes edip kabinden çıktı ve lavaboda elini yüzünü, ekstra olarak da boynunu bir güzel yıkayıp kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Doğrulup aynaya baktığında neredeyse korkudan çığlığı basacaktı. Kapının yanında duran kişinin Kris olduğunu gördüğünde rahatlayarak bir saniye için gözlerini yumup geri açtı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sen miydin? Korkudan ölecektim az kalsın." dedi Lay nefes nefese.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Baekhyun ile çok meşgulmüşsün gibi görünüyordu, seninle ne ara konuşabilirim diye düşünüyordum." dedi Kris, hafifçe gülümsüyordu. "Bu yüzden de takip ettim."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay hafifçe yutkundu, içkiden olsa gerek kendini hâlâ garip hissediyordu ve ek olarak Kris ile olan diyalogları genelde birkaç cümlenin ötesine geçmezdi, bu da onun afallamasına neden oluyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"H-Ha şey, grafikleri diyorsan Baekhyun'a söyledim, güncellemeyi yapacak." dedi Lay aniden ve bunu dediğine bir anda pişman oldu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"İşi iş yerinde de konuşabiliriz." dedi Kris. Gülümsemesi büyümüştü ve eğleniyor gibi bir hâli vardı. "Ben başka bir şey konuşmak istiyorum."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay başka bir şeyin ne olduğunu düşündüğünde, alkollü haline rağmen zihnine bir anda en olası ihtimaller doluştu. Farkında olmadan gülümsemeye başlarken alkolün verdiği etkiyle beceriksizce Kris'e baktı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ha, şey mi?" dedi kafasından geçenleri cümleye dökmeye başaramayarak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sana uzun bir süredir ilgi duyduğumu fark etmemiş olmana imkân yok." dedi Kris bir anda. Cidden oluyor ha, diye düşündü Lay. Kris ona giderek daha da fazla yaklaşıyordu ve Lay daha önce olmasını tahmin ettiğinden daha büyük bir heyecan duyuyordu şu an.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Normalde bu kadar utangaç değilsindir sen. Ne oldu birden?" dedi Kris durarak. Bozulmuş değildi, yüzünde hoşnutsuz bir ifade de yoktu. Yalnızca merak vardı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay kafasını sallayıp kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Bir anda bilincinin açılıp net bir hâle geldiğini hissetti. Ve gülümsedi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yalnızca afalladım biraz." dedi en sonunda. "Sorun yok."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ve günlük hayattaki alışıldık Lay'e geri dönüş yaparak, bedenine hücum eden aşinası olduğu özgüvenle öne atılıp parmaklarının ucunda yükselerek sarışın adamı kendisine çekti. Dudakları birbirine kenetlendiğinde, az önceki korkak tavırları tamamen yok olmuştu. Bir tur dönüp sırtını duvara yaslanmış halde bulduğunda kollarını Kris'in taş gibi sert olan göğsünden yukarıya kaydırarak boynuna doladı. Öpüşmenin şiddetlenmesi yalnızca birkaç saniyeyi buldu. Ve sonra yerden biraz havalandı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deri ceketini çıkaralı zaten çok olmuştu, üzerindeki askılı bluz da çıkabilirdi belki ama Lay kendini kötü hissetmeye başlamıştı. Hem de feci halde. İçtiği içkilerin acısı yeni yeni çıkmaya başlamıştı anlaşılan. Bu yüzden istemese bile öpücüğü sonlandırıp geriye çekilmek zorunda kalmıştı. Tüm bunlar birkaç saniye içinde olup biterken de Kris'e pişmanlık içinde bakmıştı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Çok fazla içtiğimden midem bulanıyor ve kendimi kötü hissediyorum." Yutkunarak bir saniye için yere baktı ve sonra kafasını tekrar kaldırıp Kris'e baktı. "Üzgünüm."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Pekâlâ, problem etmem. Biliyorsun." dedi Kris nazikçe ama henüz belindeki tutuşu da geri çekmemişti. "Eve bırakmamı ister misin?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı. "Çok uzakta değil zaten. Kendim halledebilirim."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kris kafasını salladı ve en sonunda hafifçe geriye çekildi. Anlaşılmaz bir ifadeyle Lay'in yüzüne baktı. "O halde... yarın görüşürüz?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ah." dedi Lay anlık olarak. "Tabii." Sonra güldü. "Keşke ayık olabilseydim ve buna gerek kalmasaydı ama evet... Görüşürüz." Kafasını sallarken dudağını ısırdı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum." Kris öne eğilip kulaklarına doğru fısıldadı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kendinden geçmek böyle bir şey miydi ki? Lay emin değildi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tuvaletten çıkarken, boğazını sanki her saniye daha da fazla sıkıyormuş gibi gelen chokerı çıkarıp merdivenin kenarına attı. Deri ceketi hâlâ içeride bir yerlerde olmalıydı ama oraya kadar gidip almak istemiyordu. Bu yüzden telefonunu çıkarıp Baekhyun'a bu konu hakkında kısa bir mesaj çektikten sonra koridorun sonuna ilerledi. Asansörün olduğu yere.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bu aslında garipti çünkü Lay buraya geldiğinden beri kimsenin bu asansörü kullandığını görmemişti. Şu anda bile dönüp baktığında insanların yalnızca merdivenleri kullandığını görüyordu ve bu durumu gören kim olsa asansörün arızalı olduğunu düşünürdü. Ama hayır, asansör hurda denebilecek kadar eski olsa bile hâlâ çalışır durumdaydı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Kendi aptallıkları." diye kendi kendine mırıldandı Lay. Çok yorgundu, midesi bulanıyordu, üşümeye başlamıştı ve yoldan ne kadar tasarruf etse onun için o kadar iyiydi. Kapının önündeki arabasına kadar dört katı olan bu otelin merdivenlerini arşınlamaktansa, aşağıya kadar asansörle inmeyi yeğlerdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asansörün bulunduğu kata ulaşması yirmi saniye kadar sürdü. Sonunda geldiğini belli eden sesi çıkardığında Lay kapıyı açtı ve içeriye girmeden önce şöyle bir kalakaldı. Belki de tüm o insanlar haksız sayılmazdı. Çok eskiydi ve minicikti bu kabin. Burada kalsaydı herhalde klostrofobik bir insan olarak nefessizlikten ölmesi bir dakikasını bile almazdı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Tanrım, bana bir iyilik yap ve Kris ile sevişmeden önce bu dünyadan ayrılmama izin verme." dedi Lay içeriye girerken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asansörün içinde herhangi bir ayna yoktu. Küçük kapalı bir dikdörtgendi yalnızca. Tuşlar haricinde tamamen ıssızdı. Lay kapıyı kapattığı anda koridordan ve büyük parti salonundan gelen sesler kesildi. En azından yalıtımı iyi yapmışlar diye düşündü ve 0 numaralı kata basıp arkasındaki duvara yaslanarak yorgunlukla gözlerini yumdu. Asansör büyük bir ağırlık içinde hareket etmeye başladı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"20 sene sonra görüşürüz, Kris." dedi Lay kendi kendine homurdanarak. "Bu herhalde sonsuza dek sürecek."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gözlerini kapalı tutmaya devam etti. Ama bir yirmi saniye sonra başka bir şey oldu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Işıklar söndü.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kapalı gözlerinin ardından bile fark edebileceği bir değişiklikti bu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Siktir." diye sesli bir küfür savurarak gözlerini açtı ve asansörün kapısını açmaya çalıştı. Sıkışmıştı ve açmak mümkün değildi. Üstelik bu asansör kabini dar ve minikti. Lay ölecekti. Tanrı şahidi olsun ki, nefes alamama hissinden dolayı bayılsa muhtemelen yere bile düşemeyeceği kadar minik olan bu asansör kabininde ölecekti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Tanrım..." Gözleri dolmaya başlarken asansörün kapısına vurmaya başladı ama geçen her saniye ağzından aldığı nefeslerin sayısı çoğalıyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sonra tekrar bir hareketlilik oldu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asansör hızlı bir şekilde hareket etmeye başladı. Ve bununla Lay sırtıyla arasında fazla mesafe bulunmayan arkasındaki duvara yapışarak çığlık attı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baktığında, asansörün düğmelerinin ışıkları yanmıyordu. Aynı şekilde kabinde ıssız ve karanlıktı. Eski havalandırma da çalışmıyordu ki bu en azından bir elektrik kesintisi olduğunu göstermeliydi. Bu da, asansörün hareket etmemesi gerektiğini gösterirdi. Ama hareket ediyordu işte. Durdurmak mümkün değildi ve üstelik nedense normal bir asansörün hareket edeceği şekilde de ilerlemiyor gibiydi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışırken korkuyla küçük alanın içine baktı. Biraz sonra asansör kabini neredeyse yerinde zıpladı, Lay tümsek gibi bir şeyin üzerinden geçtiklerine yemin bile edebilirdi. Nefes almaya çalışırken güçlükle ayağa kalktı ve kapıya bir kez daha abandı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neredeyse aşağıya düşüyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Güçlükle ve tekrar çığlık atarak kabinin içine girdiğinde, bu seferki sorunu nefes, panikatak veya klostrofobi değildi. Lay, az önce asansöre bindiği binada değildi. Başka bir binada da değildi. Bu kulağa oldukça delice geliyordu. Ama Lay bunu açıklayacak herhangi bir kelime dizini de bulamıyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yoldaydı. Asfalt yolda. Asansör kabininin gittiği rota ise, bir tren yayıydı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Rüya." dedi Lay asansörün kapısını kendine doğru çekip açılmaması için tutmaya çalışırken. Yanaklarına, muhtemelen korkudan gelen gözyaşlarının indiğini hissederken kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı. "Rüya."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bir rüya bu kadar gerçekçi olabilir miydi? Lay buna cevap vermek istemiyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sonsuza kadar sürmüş gibi gelen yolculuğu, biraz sonra sonra erdi. Asansör büyük bir gürültü ve şiddetle yerinde durduğunda Lay kendini tutamayarak duvarlardan birine çarptı. Acıyla inleyip kendine gelebilmek için birkaç dakika kadar bekledi. Ardından her ne kadar istemese de, asansörün kapısını seslice nefeslerini dışarıya bırakırken korku içinde hafifçe ittirdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zemine indiğinde, onu ikinci bir şok dalgası karşıladı. Burası, beklediğinin aksine farklı bir mekân falan değildi. Asfalt yolun üzerinde dikilip önünde durduğu yer, tam olarak Mortem Otel'di. Lay yerinde havanın değil korkunun getirdiği bir titreme ile etrafına bakındı. Hatırladığından daha ıssızdı. Parti için buraya geldiğinde etrafta gördüğü birkaç müstakil ev, artık yoktu. Mortem Otel olduğundan daha da kasvetli ve korkutucu görünüyordu. Mortem Hotel isimli tabelanın ışıkları yanmıyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Müzik sesi yoktu. Konuşma sesi yoktu. İnsan sesi yoktu. Ortam ölüm sessizliğindeydi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mortem Otel'in önünde, biraz uzakta asfalt yolun ve uzun gökdelen binalarının dizildiğini hatırlayıp umutla arkasına döndü. Bu konuyu doğru hatırlamıştı anlaşılan çünkü asfalt yol ve uzun gökdelen binaları görünüyordu ama bir fark vardı; hiçbirinin ışığı yanmıyordu, çoğu cam kırıktı, her yer harabe haldeydi ve asfalt yolun üzerinden geçen bir tane bile araba yoktu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay bir anda yere çöküp ağlamak istedi. Hıçkıra hıçkıra hem de.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bir rüzgâr dalgası saçlarını havalandırıp Mortem Otel'e doğru ilerledi. Lay gözleri yaşlı bir şekilde bir otele, bir de dönüp asansör kabinine baktı. Şaşkınlık içinde o asansör kabininin artık bir tren vagonu olduğunu gözlemledi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"İçeriye girersem buradan bir kurtuluş yolu bulabilecek miyim?" diye fısıldadı vagona doğru.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rüzgâr şiddetleniyordu. Lay'in üzerinde yalnızca askılı siyah bluzu vardı ve üşüyordu. İstemese bile oraya girmek zorundaydı. Buradan çıkmanın bir yolunu bulmak zorundaydı. Neyi yanlış yapmıştı bilmiyordu ama bu durumu tersine çevirmek zorundaydı. Yerinde iyice doğruldu. Gözyaşlarını sildi ve Mortem Otel'e girmek üzere o gece ikinci kez yürümeye başladı. Bu sefer yanında Baekhyun ve diğerleri olmadan, tek başına.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Titremesini gizlemeden otelin giriş kapısını içeriye doğru ittirdiğinde büyük bir gıcırtı sesi geldi kulaklarına. Giriş holü bomboş görünüyordu ve bir o kadar da karanlıktı. Lay tüm bunların başladığı anı düşündü ki, dördüncü katta asansöre binmeden önce bir problem yaşamadığını hatırladı. Her şey, asansöre bindikten bir dakika sonra başlamıştı. Bu yüzden belki de, o kata çıkarsa tüm bunları çözmenin bir yolunu bulacaktı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arkasını ve önünü sık sık kontrol ederek merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı. Birinci katta biri var gibi durmuyordu. Otel odaları boylu boyunca koridora dizilmişti ve korkudan altınıza kaçırmanıza neden olacak kadar büyük bir sessizlik ortamı hâkimdi. Lay adımlarını hızlandırarak ikinci kata ilerledi. İkinci kat da ilk katın tıpatıp aynısıydı. Burada da sonu yokmuş gibi görünen karşılıklı otel odaları koridor boyunca sıralanmıştı. Lay orayı da geçerek üçüncü kata çıktı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Burada bir şeyler farklıydı. Burası yemek salonunun ve eğlence için ayrılmış olan odaların bulunduğu kattı. Önünde onu karşılayan geniş bir alan vardı. Sonra Lay, birini gördü.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey!" diye seslendi ona yüksek sesle bağırmasına engel olamadan.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Koca yemek salonunun orada, masalardan birinin yanında biri çömelmiş duruyordu. Lay'in ona seslenmesiyle daha da geriye kaçtı ve sonra ayağa kalkarak arkalara doğru koşmaya başladı. Bu esnada yüzü yandan az da olsa göründü ve Lay'in gözleri sonuna kadar açıldı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sehun?" dedi apaçık bir şokla.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Genç bu sesle bir an duraksayıp kaşlarını çatarak Lay'e baktı ve ardından rahatsız olmuş ile tiksinmiş arasında kalan bir ifadeyle arkasına tekrar dönüp daha hızlı bir şekilde koşmaya başladı. Lay arkasından gidecek gibi oldu ama o çoktan göz önünden kaybolmuştu. Lay'in kafasında başka başka düşünceler dönüyordu şimdi. Hiçbiri de hoş değildi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Eğer tüm bunlar bir eşek şakası falansa..." dedi dişlerinin arasından. "Sizi kendi ellerimle öldüreceğim Oh Sehun!" Büyük alana doğru bağırdı. Ardından arkasını kontrol ederek dördüncü kata doğru ilerledi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dördüncü katın girişine ulaştığında, Sehun'un, az önce olduğu gibi eşofman takımı giymediğini hatırladı birden. İş yerindeki elbiseleriyle gelmişti o partiye ve iş yerinde her daim gömlek, kumaş pantolon ve ceket giyerlerdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dördüncü kata vardığında her şey daha da garipleşti çünkü tanıdık olan başka yüzler de gördü. Ve tanıdık olmayan bir diğer yüzler de buna ekti. Hiçbiri onunla konuşmadı, yanına gelmedi, sorularına cevap vermedi ve ondan vebalıymış gibi kaçıp ters ters bakmakla yetindi. Lay tüm bunlara anlam vermekte zorlanıyordu. Neler döndüğünü bir gram dahi olsa anlamamıştı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Partinin yapıldığı büyük alana girdiğinde, partiyle alakalı hiçbir şeyle karşılaşmadı. Şu parti bittikten sonra geriye kalan çöpler veya dağınıklık gibi bir detay bile yoktu ortada. Tüm alan neredeyse bomboştu. Bar kısmının gerisinde kalan ve içkilerin bulunması gereken raflar bile. Tek bir şey dikkatini çekti Lay'in. Baekhyun ile dans ettikleri yerin yakınında bulunan, uzunca bir taburesine bıraktığı ceketi. Oraya doğru ilerlediğinde, şaşkınlıkla ceketinin sandalyenin üzerinde olduğunu gördü. Etrafına korku içinde baktı ama söylemişti ya zaten, burada biraz önce veya birkaç saat önce bir parti yapıldığına dair herhangi bir iz yoktu. İçki şişeleri yoktu. Herhangi bir çöp yoktu. Boşalmış ve oraya buraya saçılmış bardaklar yoktu. Dağınıklık yoktu. Bu odada hiçbir şey yoktu ama Lay'in ceketi tam da bıraktığı yerde duruyordu işte.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Buradan hemen çıkmam gerek diye düşündü Lay. Hemen. Deri ceketi üzerine geçirirken büyük salonun çıkışına doğru ilerledi. Koşarak oradan çıktığında, tuvaletlerin olduğu yönü net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu. Oraya doğru ilerlediğinde, kenardaki merdiven dibinde dikkatini çeken diğer şey, boğazını sıktığı için asansöre binmeden önce çıkarıp kenara attığı choker kolyeydi. O da tam olarak çıkarıp attığı yerde duruyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay anlamıyordu. Burası biraz önce parti için geldiği ve bulunduğu alan gibiydi ama aynı zamanda farklı bir yerdi sanki. Bunun mümkün olabilme ihtimali bile onu titretiyordu. Burası aynı yerse ve aynı zamanda da değilse, o zaman neresiydi?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay asansöre doğru koşup onu aktif etmek için bir yol aradı ama hayır, elektrik yoktu ve düğmeye bassa bile bir işe yaramıyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"O bir işe yaramaz." dediğini duydu tanıdık bir sesin arkasından.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gözleri genişledi ve bunun mümkün olup olamayacağını düşündü. Neredeyse ağlayacaktı. Bu, Baekhyun'un sesiydi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gözleri dolu bir şekilde arkasına döndü ve koşarak aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatıp ona sarıldı. Baekhyun ona tepki vermemişti. Sarılmasına karşılık hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Lay birkaç saniye sonra geri çekildiğinde, Baekhyun'un üzerinde olduğunu hatırladığı kıyafetlerin olmadığını gördü. Fazlasıyla yıpranmış siyah bir tişört ve kendisine bol gelen beyaz bir pantolon giyiyordu. Saçları kahverengiydi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Baekhyun?" Lay gözleri tekrar dolarken fısıldadı. Sonra kafasını iki yana doğru salladı. "Tanrım, deliriyor muyum?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Demek beni tanıyorsun." dedi Baekhyun. Uzanıp Lay'in elinden tuttu ve onu tuvaletlerin olduğu yöne doğru çekti. "Ve hayır, deliriyor değilsin. Buraya gel, saklanman lazım."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay Baekhyun'un onu çekiştirmesine izin verdi. Buraya geldiğinden beri onunla konuşan tek kişi oydu ve tanıdık bir yüz olması da aynı şekilde ona güven veriyordu. Ona aklını kaçırmasına ramak kala uzatılmış bir yardım eli gibiydi. Bu yüzden bırakmaya niyeti yoktu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun onu buradaki her yer gibi karanlık olan tuvalete soktu ve kapıyı arkalarından kapattı. Sonra ona doğru döndü.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Nasıl biriyim?" diye sordu Lay'e.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay bir an afallayarak onun suratına baktı. Ardından dudaklarını araladı ve resmen kekelemeye başladı. "B-Baekhyun'sun işte. Kendinden haberin yok mu?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karşısında bildiği Baekhyun olsa gözlerini devirirdi ama bu Baekhyun yalnızca seslice iç geçirdi. "Nasıl bir hayatım var? Bak yalnızca cevaplasan olmaz mı?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"B-Bir oyun şirketinde çalışıyorsun." dedi Lay anlamasa bile konuşması gerektiğini hissettiği için.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Seninle ilişkimiz ne?" diye sordu bu sefer Baekhyun.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yakın arkadaşız." dedi Lay kaşlarını çatarak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Peki nasıl görünüyorum?" dedi bu sefer Baekhyun. Üzgün görünüyordu suratı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bal rengi saçların var. Biraz tombulsun ama kilolu değilsin." dedi Lay ve korkunç bir şekilde karşısındaki Baekhyun'un adeta kemiklerinin sayıldığını gördü. "Tatlısın ve iyi bir hayatın var."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Birileri güzel bir hayat yaşıyor en azından desene." dedi Baekhyun, gözlerindeki hüzün iyice belirgin hale gelmişti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bana burada neler döndüğünü açıklayacak mısın?" dedi Lay yaşlı gözleriyle. "B-Ben sadece eve gitmek istedim çünkü çok yorgundum, midem bulanıyordu ve sarhoştum."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dur tahmin edeyim, merdivenler uzun bir yol gibi geldi ve sen de asansörü kullanmaya karar verdin?" diye kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı Baekhyun. Lay kafasını salladığında Baekhyun iç geçirdi. "O asansörü iptal ettiklerini zannediyordum."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sadece buradan kurtulmak istiyorum tamam mı? Açıklamayı da boşver. Buradan çıkmanın bir yolunu bulursam gerçekten başka bir şey sormayacağım." dedi Lay yalvarırcasına bir sesle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Göstereceğim elbette. Burada durman senin için tehlikeli olur ama..." dedi Baekhyun ve tekrar iç geçirdi. "Zamanlaman berbat. Seni başka biri gördü mü?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sehun..." Lay şöyle bir durup düşündü. "Ve birkaç kişi daha."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Burada tanıdığın başkaları da mı var yani?" dedi Baekhyun, yüzünde bariz bir şaşkınlıkla.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>O anda ikisinin de kulaklarına bir ses çalındı. Bu koca, hiçliğin ortasında sessiz ve ıssız yerde olmaması gereken bir ses. Baekhyun ona engel olmaya çalıştı ama yine de Lay'in kapıyı hafifçe aralayıp dışarıya bakmasına engel olamadı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asansör hareket ediyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay, bunun az önceki çabalarının bir sonucu olup olmadığını düşünerek sevindi ama yanılıyordu. Elektrikler hâlâ gidik görünüyor, ona bağlı hiçbir şey çalışmıyordu. Asansör dışında.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun arkasından, tuvaletten çıkarken asansör dördüncü katta durdu ve açıldı, ışıkları yanmıyordu. Kapıdan çıkıp önünde dikilen kişi... Kris'ti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"K-Kris?" diye kekeledi Lay ve bir adım geriledi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Üzerinde siyah bol bir tişört ve dar bir pantolon vardı. Saçları siyahtı ve darmadağındı. Gözleri kesinlikle masum bakmıyordu. Hiddetliydi ve elinde... Bir maket bıçağı vardı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay'i gördüğü anda bakışları değişti ve daha da hırçınlaştı. Neredeyse canavar olarak tanımlanabilecek bir tınıya bürünürken, Lay çığlık atmamak için kendisini zor tuttu. Gözleri sonuna kadar açılmıştı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"O bildiğin Kris değil, ondan uzak dur!" Baekhyun'un sesinin bağırdığını duydu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay geriye doğru adım atarken, Kris elindeki maket bıçağıyla üzerine doğru koşmaya başladı. Lay'in arkaya doğru giden adımları hızlandı ama sadece yarım dakika sonra sırtı sertçe duvara çarptı. Gidecek başka yeri yoktu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yana doğru savurdu bedenini. Maket bıçağı tam da başının sağ tarafında kalan duvara girdiğinde çığlık attı. Kris hiddetle bağırıyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sonra bir şey oldu ve birden yere düştü. Lay sıkıca kapattığı gözlerini açtığında, Kris'in yere düşmesinin sebebinin Baekhyun olduğunu fark etti. Gözleri dehşet içindeydi. Lay'i elinden yakalayıp koşmaya başladı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Çabuk ol!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hızlarını hesaplamakta zorlanıyordu Lay. Baekhyun ile birlikte o kattan çıkıp üçüncü kata indiler ve aynı şekilde koşarak kocaman yemek salonuna girdiler. Ortalıkta kimse yoktu. Sanki anlaşmış gibi hepsi kaybolmuştu. Lay yukarıdan Kris'in sesini duyabiliyordu, o kadar şiddetli ve hiddetli çıkıyordu ki, duymamak mümkün değildi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun onu yemek salonunun en ucuna götürüp bir masanın üzerine çıktı ve Lay'e acele etmesini işaret etti. Gerginlikten su gibi terliyordu. Lay, arkalarında kalan alanı kontrol edip korku içinde Kris'in gelip gelmediğine bakarken, Baekhyun havalandırma boşluğunun kapağını açtı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Önden gir, hadi çabuk, vaktimiz yok!" Baekhyun onu savururcasına çekip öne atarken Lay dengesini bir an için kaybetti ama yaşadığı korkudan ötürü kendini hemen toplayıp kendini yukarıya çekerek havalandırma boşluğuna girdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arkasından Baekhyun'un geldiğini hissediyordu. Her şey birkaç saniye içinde olup bitmişti, çok hızlı bir şekilde ilerliyorlardı. Baekhyun ona sapması gereken noktaları gösteriyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hadi, bu son! Sağa dön!" diye bağırdı Baekhyun arkasından son kez.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay sağa döndü ve yere düştü. Sert bir şekilde. Burası, otelin içinde bir yer olmalıydı ama aynı zamanda otele ait bir yer gibi durmuyordu. Bir çalışma odasıydı burası. Eski zamanlardan kalmış gibi görünen bir çalışma odası. Odada bir çalışma masası, sandalyesi, kenarda eski ve deri bir koltuk takımı vardı. Havada toz taneleri uçuşuyordu. Ve buraya geldiğinden beri bir ilk olarak, çalışma masasının üzerinde bir lamba bile vardı. Lay kendini ağlayacak gibi hissetti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Buradan gel, çok az vaktimiz var." dedi Baekhyun bu sefer bağırmadan. Terden saçları ve tişörtünün koltukaltları sırılsıklam olmuştu. Yanakları al aldı. O da korkuyordu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay'in elinden tutup onu çalışma odasının kapısından çıkardı. Önlerinde uzun, upuzun bir koridor vardı ve koridor boyunca bir tane bile oda yoktu. Ama koridorun sonunda ışıklarının yandığı bariz belli olan bir asansör duruyordu. Lay'in içinde bir umut ışığı belirdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Evet, çıkış kapın orası. Çabuk ol hadi." dedi Baekhyun nefes nefese ve deli gibi koşmaya başladı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Koridor gereğinden fazla uzundu. Koş koş bitmiyordu ve bir dakika sonra arkalarından bir ses geldiğini duydu ikisi de. Baekhyun küfrü basıp Lay'i öne doğru ittirdi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Koş ve asansöre bin! Ben onu oyalarım." dedi Lay'e doğru bağırarak. Lay bir an için duraksadı ve ona hüzünle baktı. "Sen burada mı kalacaksın? Benimle gel lütfen. Burası boktan bir yer." Elini ona doğru uzattı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun'un yüzünden anlık hüzünlü bir ifade geçti ve ardından Lay'e gülümsedi. "Ben bu boktan yerin bir sakiniyim. Sen nasıl ki burada hayatta kalamazsan, ben senin dünyanda hayatta kalamam." Yüzündeki hüzünlü ifade silinip yerini donuk bir ifadeye bıraktı. "Git Lay."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, adımı bilmediğini zannediyordum." dedi Lay kaşlarını çatarak. Adımları geri geri gitmeye başlamıştı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yalan söyledim." dedi Baekhyun. "Ayrıca bilmelisin ki, sonsuz sayıda Lay var bu evrende. Sonsuz tane Baekhyun olduğu gibi. Sadece bilmediğin için anlamsız geliyor sana. Şimdi git."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ona kafasıyla işaret verip arkasına döndü ve bir daha da geriye doğru dönüp bakmadı. "Bindiğinde, 0. kata değil, 4. kata bas. Geliş rotanın aksine bu sefer biraz uçabilirsin ama sorun yok, geri döneceksin. Endişelenme sakın."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay kafasını sallayıp arkasına döndü ve bir daha bakarsa dayanamayıp onun yanına gideceğini bildiğinden koşmaya başladı. "O dünyada seviliyorsun Baekhyun. Hem de çok." dediğini duydu kendi sesinin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Eğer durum buysa, güzel." dediğini duydu Baekhyun'un sesinin. Neredeyse gülümsediğini görür gibiydi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bir daha Mortem Otel'in önünden bile geçme ve arkadaşlarına iyi bak." dediğini duydu o sesin tekrar. "Çok iyi bak."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nerdeyse yere düşercesine asansörün önüne vardığında, gelmesi için düğmeye basmasına gerek yoktu çünkü bulunduğu kattaydı. Arkasındaki sesler artarken oraya dönüp bakmayı reddederek asansör kabininin içine attı kendini. Ve deli gibi dördüncü katın olduğu düğmeye basmaya başladı. Tam kapı kapanıp, asansör hareket etmeye başlarken önündeki asansör kapısının camına biri yapıştı ve cam hafifçe çatlarken Lay çığlık attı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kendini geriye atıp duvara yaslanarak korku ve adrenalinden ağlamaya başladı. Kollarını dizlerine sardı ve titreyerek beklemeye başladı. Her şey baştaki gibiydi, ışıklar kapandı. Asansör durdu. Sonra asansör tekrar hareket etmeye başladı. Lay bu sefer ayağa kalkıp kontrol etmedi dışarıyı. Sadece oturdu ve bu kâbusun bitmesini bekledi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sonra her yer karardı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay neredeyse çığlık atarak, terden sırılsıklam olmuş bir şekilde kalktığında, ne Mortem Otel'deydi, ne de başka bir yerde. Evindeydi, yatağındaydı. Ve çıplaktı. Saçları alnına yapışmıştı ve yüzü yanıyordu. Kalbi korkudan güm güm atıyordu ve üşümeye başlamıştı. Niye çıplak olduğunu merak edip karanlığa gözlerinin alışmasını beklerken yan tarafına döndü. Yatağının sol tarafında sarışın bir adam yatıyordu. Beline kadar çekilmiş örtüyle, o da Lay gibi çırılçıplaktı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kris.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay elini kalbine götürüp önüne döndü ve dizlerini kendine çekerek derin derin nefes almaya başladı. Gözlerini hafifçe kapattığında yanındaki bedenin hareket ettiğini duydu ve anında geri açtı. Kris uykusunda garip bir ses çıkararak öteki yana döndü. Lay rahatlayarak tekrar derin bir nefes aldı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Kâbus. Kâbus." diye iki kere tekrarladı kendini daha da fazla rahatlatmaya çalışırken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yere, yatağın ötesinde olan kısımlara baktığında, deri ceketinin, askılı bluzunun, pantolonunun ve choker kolyesinin orada olduğunu gördü. Kris'in beyaz gömleği, pantolonu ve iç çamaşırı da oradaydı. Bu geceki parti gerçekten olmuştu ama Lay çok içtiğinden dolayı bir yerden sonrasını hatırlamıyordu anlaşılan. Ve sonra böyle bir kâbus görmüştü işte. Bir daha o kadar çok içmemeyi kafasının bir köşesine not etti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Kris'le seviştim ve hatırlamıyorum bile. Tanrım." diyerek inledi birkaç saniye sonra büyük bir pişmanlık içinde.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kris inleyerek yerinde döndü ve kolunu, oturur vaziyette yatakta duran Lay'in beline sardı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Niye ayaktasın? Gel...seğen..." Kris uykusunda anlaşılmaz birkaç şey mırıldandı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lay yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşirken iyice rahatladığını hissetti. Hepsi bir kâbustu işte. Ve uyanmıştı. Sorun yoktu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Tamam. Geliyorum." dedi ve yatağa girmeye hazırlandı ama o anda yandaki komodinde duran telefonunun titreştiğini duydu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Esneyerek ve bu sefer korku kırıntıları olmadan ona uzanıp gelen mesajın üzerine tıkladı. Gördüğü mesajla dehşetle gözleri genişlerken, neredeyse çığlığı basacaktı.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Gönderen:</span> Bilinmeyen Numara</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong><span class="u">Mesaj:</span> <em>Bir daha Mortem Otel'in yakınından veya uzağından bile geçme çünkü seni ikinci bir sefer kurtaramayabilirim.</em></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dünyanın en saçma one shot fici jejsjsjdjd</p><p>Benim bir problemim var ki, yaz kış demeden popom açıkta kalmış gibi rüyalar görebiliyorum. Ve bu da benim rüyamdı. Belki de klostrofobik olduğumdan, sürekli bir yerlerde sıkışıp kaldığım rüyalar görüp duruyorum. Asansörlere de ayrı bir fobi geliştirebilirim yakında ama belli olmaz tabii. </p><p>Bir de şöyle bir rüya gördünüz mü hiç? Asansöre biniyorsunuz, ıssız bir binadasınız ama bunu garipsemiyorsunuz. Asansöre bindikten sonra bir düğmeye basıyorsunuz ama asansör hareket etmiyor. Siz de niye hareket etmiyor bu ya diyerek sürekli aynı düğmeye basmaya başlıyorsunuz. Ardından asansörün kapısı birden kapanıyor ve hareket etmeye başlıyor. Hızlanıyor, hızlanıyor. Durmuyor. Binada 40 kat var mesela. Ama siz şok içinde asansörün 40'ı geçip 100'lere, 1000'lere ulaştığını görüyorsunuz ve ne yaparsanız yapın asansör durmuyor. </p><p>Bence korkunç bir şey bu.</p><p>Her neyse, ben sonunu değiştirdim aslında ki böyle daha iyi oldu ama şu da var, benim rüyamda, maket bıçaklı Kris'in yerine Home Sweet Home oyunundaki gibi beni gördüğü yerde çığlık atıp elindeki maket bıçağı ile saldıran bir abla vardı. O abla beni öldürdü u.u Dedim rüyamda ben gitmiş olabilirim ama Lay kurtulsun en azından ._.</p><p>Bu benim yazdığım ilk gizem gerilim türünde ficti. Aynı zamanda ilk bitirdiğim KrAy ve hayatım boyunca yazdığım ilk One Shot. İlklerle dolu ve bu yüzden muhtemelen çok hatam vardır, bence beceremedim de ama beğendiyseniz de teşekkür ederim, tabii eksiklerimi ve artılarımı bana söylemeniz beni ayrıca memnun eder ki, bundan sonra yazacağım başka One Shot hikayelerde eksiklerimi giderebilirim böylece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>